


Definitely Not Jealous

by proffescrxavicr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky being a lil shit, F/M, Jealousy, Jokes, Sarcasm, its pretty cute all together thi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proffescrxavicr/pseuds/proffescrxavicr
Summary: Definitely Not Jealous, Bucky Barnes. This was again written from a female perspective!Summary: You were definitely not jealous of that girl dancing with Bucky, no, not at all. Well, maybe a little.Set During: Post-Civil War!AUWord Count: 1290 words
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Definitely Not Jealous

You loved being around all of your fellow Avengers, especially at Tony’s parties. Everyone was relaxed, mostly because of the booze, and care free. The conversations you had at those parties were ones you could never have sober. In fact, you were sure you had to be at least four drinks in when you told them about your first kiss. You were thirteen and it definitely was not good, what thirteen year old is great at kissing? And that lead into everyone telling each other about their awkward firsts, which made you feel a bit better about everything. Those parties were a way for you to grow close to everyone, to remind yourselves that there were good things in this world. Not just the horrors you guys saw far too often. 

The worst part about the parties? Watching the man you had been silently in love with for years shamelessly flirt with countless women. And it’s not like you could even be mad. He was completely single. He was doing absolutely nothing wrong. Yet it still made you jealous. Was it wrong of you to be jealous over a man that wasn’t even yours? Probably not. 

Taking a sip of the drink in your hands, you watched Bucky shamelessly flirt with the girl that had been hanging onto his every word the entire night. Your eyes rolled as his hand pulled across her waist, pulling her body closer to his. It was wrong to be watching them like that — you knew it was. He had every right to find a girl and do something like that. He wasn’t yours. And yet that same fury burned within you, coming from a place of hurt that you tried not to let come out. Seeing him with someone else, it killed you. There was no one other than yourself to blame for it either. It was your fault he didn’t know how you felt. You were the one who decided not to tell him.

“You know,” Sam took the seat next to you at the bar, a bottle of beer resting carelessly in his hands. “Glaring holes into the back of both of their heads will do nothing for you.”

“Shut up,” you muttered, rolling your eyes as you took another sip of your drink.

“Oh you’re jealous aren’t you?”

“Me? Jealous? No. I’m definitely not jealous.”

“Yes you are,” Sam raised a brow. “Do you wish you were that blonde girl that Bucky has pulled into his arms right now? Oh I bet you do. I can see those gears turning in that mutant brain of yours right now.”

“I hate you,” you deadpanned at him, shaking your head.

“I love you too,” Sam let out a laugh, head falling back as you glanced back over to the dance floor. Bucky’s hands had left the girls body, in fact, the two of them were no longer even near each other. Your eyes skimmed the crowd, trying to find where the blonde could have gone but you came up empty each time. “Cyborgs coming your way.”

“What?” You muttered, looking back towards Sam.

“Bucky, he’s a walking over here.”

“Why?”

“Does it look like I can read minds?”

“Obviously not. Where’s Wanda when you need her.”

“I think she went with Vision.”

“Well,” your eyebrows went up when you saw Bucky take the other seat next to you at the bar. “It’s an odd pairing though, don’t you think? Wanda and Vision?”

“Visions an android.”

“That’s my point.”

“To each their own,” Sam raised his hands in defense.

“Guess so,” your brows scrunched together as you took another sip of your drink. Smiling at Sam as he stood up, waving at Bucky and saying goodbye to you. Turning back to look at the bartender you gave him a sweet smile, “Hi! Can I get another one of these and then a whiskey on the rocks for him.”

The him in question was Bucky. He turned over to you with a smile, his way of saying thank you. Leaving the old glass on the bar, you took the new cup of liquid in your hands. Silence overtook the two of you as you both took swigs of drinks that had little to no effect to your bodies. Part of you was tempted to get up, to walk out and away from him. To not think about what you had just been focused on, but the other part of you screamed to stay there. Somehow hoping that maybe he had heard you and Sam while he was dancing. That that was the reason as to why he and the girl stopped dancing. You knew it was a long shot although, it wasn’t like you expected him to feel the same way as you. 

“Y/n?” Bucky looked over to you, the glass resting in his metal hand. “Are you okay? You’ve spent most of the night up here alone and not talking to anyone. That’s not how you normally act during these parties?”

“Have you been watching me Barnes?”

“Are you deflecting my question?”

“No,” you took a sip, “I’m just not answering it.”

“That’s mature.”

“Very,” you smiled at him. “Seriously though, have you been watching me?”

“Like you have? Doll, I’ve seen you staring at me all night.”

“So?”

“If you wanted to be that blonde who was dancing with me, you could have gotten up and joined me on the dance floor. No point in glaring daggers into the back of her skull,” Bucky took a swig of his drink, a smirk resting on his lips as your face dropped. So he definitely was watching you. 

“Would you have enjoyed that Barnes? Me, you, on the dance floor.”

“I think I would have enjoyed other things more,” his smirk and raised brow made you scoff. 

Eyes rolling you let out a laugh, “Sure.”

There it was again, the silence. It wasn’t anything bad. You felt comfortable sitting in it with him, the faint hum of the music from the dance floor reaching your ears. Biting your lip, you turned over to him. Was he just playing along as if everything was a joke? When you two got going with each other, you found it hard to decipher whether things were serious or not. You didn’t want to let the moment go into something, let it sail away on a new wave if he wasn't joking. “Hey, Buck.”

“Yeah?” He turned to you, blue hues staring directly into your e/c hues. 

“What you said about me coming down onto the dance floor with you,” your words faltered for a moment, “what would you really do? If I did that. No jokes this time.”

“Y/n, I respect you too much to let you dance like that with me.” This was it, you thought, the moment he would tell you he thought of you like a sister. “We would have to go out on a few dates before I would let you dance like that with me.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Dates?”

“I like you,” Bucky smiled. “I like you a lot, Doll. I couldn’t imagine just letting you have one dance with me, I’d rather you have all of them.”

“Anything beats seeing another girl on your arm,” you muttered. “Nothing against them, I just didn’t like seeing anyone hanging around you.”

“Oh? Was someone letting jealousy get the best of them?”

“Yeah,” you smiled. “But I’m free on Friday and I really like the cheesy romantic first dates. I’ll let you plan this one Barnes, next ones on me.”

“You got it,” he let out a scoff, placing a kiss on your hand as you stood up. 

Who said jealousy gets you nowhere?


End file.
